


Got that covered

by Deputychairman



Category: due South
Genre: Hickeys, M/M, PWP, and a lot of Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deputychairman/pseuds/Deputychairman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seriously? No one ever gave you a hickey?” Ray asked, incredulous. “And I thought it was just me who didn’t have any fun in high school.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got that covered

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Seascribe and Clevermanka for a super-speed beta.

 

Fraser came back to bed when Ray asked him to – lay back obediently, looking up at him all bright-eyed and trusting. Let Ray look at him right back, run his hands anywhere he wanted, and all that pale skin on offer made him want to leave a mark. He didn't let himself think too hard about why.

He settled on top of Fraser, dipped his head to nip at his collar bone. Fraser’s hands came up to trace warm lines across his back, and with those big blue eyes so close he had to come clean.

“…’m thinking how much I wanna give you a hickey. Right  _here_  -” he bit down to mark the spot and Fraser shivered under him. “Then, when you’re at work you’ll know it’s there, that I put it there…”

Fraser’s eyes fluttered closed like that was honest-to-god the hottest thing he’d ever heard. Ray didn’t know much about the lovers Fraser had had before him, but sometimes he got the feeling they hadn’t set the bar very high.

“That a yes?”

Fraser opened his eyes as if it took a lot of effort; he nodded against the pillow and smiled up at Ray. So Ray had to kiss his mouth before he did anything else.

Then he asked, “So c’mon, spill. When was the last time you got a hickey? I wanna know who I’m competing against here. Some gorgeous girl you were mad for in high school, never got past first base with?”

Fraser shook his head.

“Gorgeous  _boy_  you were mad for? Yeah, you Canadians are pretty open minded about this stuff, so it woulda been, uh…captain of the ice hockey team? School curling champion? No, wait, you mean no ‘cause you went all the way with the  _girl?_  No way!”

Fraser just looked up at him all innocent, but Ray could tell by now when he was playacting. Didn’t know what he was playacting at yet, but working it out was half the fun.

“What, you went all the way with your high school girlfriend? Cause that really don’t fit with your clean-living image, I gotta tell you.”

That cracked a proper crooked-tooth grin out of him. But no answer.

“What? So tell me!”

A moment ago it had just been a joke, but now he really wanted to know what 20 year old memory he was competing with. Who had gotten to kiss Fraser when he really was as innocent as he pretended to be? Well,  _used_  to pretend to be – he’d pretty much dropped that act the first time he let Ray take him to bed.

“You know me too well, Ray. There isn’t anything to tell.”

Ray gave him a little jab in the ribs for that.

“Yeah, well, I don’t believe that either, Mountie. No one who looks like you made it through puberty without anything to tell. You don’t gotta be indiscrete, just tell me about a hickey…” he wheedled.

Fraser shifted to hook his legs over Ray’s distractingly.

“No one’s ever given me a hickey, Ray,” he said seriously, running his hands so, so slowly down Ray’s back that Ray almost stopped paying attention for a second. But he knew Fraser was doing it on purpose so he made a special effort to keep with the program. “I did have a girlfriend – briefly – when I was…16, it must have been. But it was during the winter, and we lived in Inuvik and there really wasn’t anywhere for teenagers to  _go_. Attempting anything…of that nature, outdoors, above the 66 th parallel – well, it would have carried a very real risk of frostbite, as I’m sure you can imagine. And then by the spring, my grandparents had moved away, so…”

“Seriously? No one ever gave you a hickey?” Ray asked, incredulous. “And I thought it was just me who didn’t have any fun in high school.”

Fraser reached up to rub at his eyebrow as if he thought Ray was making fun of him.

“Wow. Frase.” He caught himself. “Ben. The world has been seriously missing out. And you. When you got a natural resource like this,” – he ran his hands over Fraser’s shoulders, down his chest, trying to indicate all of him,  _everything_ about him – “you oughta  _share_  it, you know?”

“I trust you’ve got that covered for me now, Ray.”

“Have I ever, buddy. You betcha.”

And since that was pretty much the closest Fraser had ever gotten to saying  _cut the chat and carry the hell on now, please, Ray my friend_  since they started this, Ray dipped his head and kissed his first hickey onto Fraser’s collarbone. Fraser’s breathing sped up after a moment, and when Ray used his teeth he got the same shiver as before.

Finally he propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Fraser, flushed and heavy lidded, just as his tongue came out to lick at his lip.

“God,  _Ben_ ,” he breathed. “You look so…” and Fraser shifted under him in a way that totally derailed his vocabulary. Ray reached down, and – yes – looked like he gave a killer hickey, because Fraser  _was_  as turned on as he looked. Was it bad sex etiquette to be smug here? Too bad if it was, because some things, like a dishevelled, panting Benton Fraser in your bed, all hot and good to go because of how good Ray kissed his  _shoulder_  – well. You’d have to be  _dead_  already not to feel kinda smug about that.

“Really?  _Again?”_  Ray asked him, wrapping a hand around his cock and starting to stroke.

Fraser’s eyes fluttered closed. “Yes, oh,  _please,_  Ray…” he gasped.

“Ok then. Again. I can do that – I can definitely do that. I got you,” Ray said, and slid down the bed, feeling like the king of the fucking  _universe_.

At the first touch of his mouth, he heard Fraser say quite distinctly, “Oh god Ray, what are you  _doing_  to me?”

Ray looked up just long enough to say, “If you gotta ask, I ain’t doing it right,” and Fraser laughed breathlessly.

“If you do it any more right, I might  _die_.”

But when Ray wet a finger and slid it inside him, he stopped talking. Didn’t go quiet though – that was another thing Ray loved about Fraser in bed. He never left you in any doubt that he was really,  _really_  into it, and Ray couldn’t remember anything that turned him on as fierce as making Fraser pant and moan and twist his hands in the sheets and come hot in his mouth with a cry like giving it all up.

 

Ray was watching his face when eventually he opened his eyes and said, “Yes, Ray,” like he’d just asked a question. He was so fucking beautiful Ray almost didn’t notice he made no sense sometimes.

“Yes, what?” he asked, tracing idle patterns over Fraser’s belly.

“Yes to whatever you want,” he said, pulling at Ray until he moved to lie on top of him again. Ray couldn’t help rubbing up against all that hard muscle, thrusting slowly as Fraser’s arms came round him.

“Mm. Dunno if that counts as consent, if you don’t know what you’re consenting to.”

“I’m consenting to everything in advance, to save time, Ray.”

“Wow,  _Ben_...”

How had he not  _guessed_  that Fraser’s version of talking dirty would be not at all dirty, and still so hot he just couldn’t stand it? He had to blink and shake his head to make words come out again.

“Well, hey, that’s real efficient of you, buddy. But, uh, what if I wanna do something really weird and kinky? What if I wanna…tie you to the bed and, and…read poetry to you?”

Fraser said, “Mmm,” to that and raised a considering eyebrow.

“Yeah ok, next time,” Ray panted, sparing just a second on the fervent hope that it was the tying up Fraser liked the sound of. Basic knots he could do. But if he’d even known any poetry to start off with, Fraser lying there  _consenting_  to everything Ray wanted to do to him was enough to send every last word of it out of his head.

And then when he pushed Ray just far enough off him to roll over onto his stomach, and lay there sprawled on the bed all open and offering himself, just waiting for Ray to fuck him, Ray was pretty sure he’d forget his own  _name_  if Fraser didn’t keep saying it.

But Fraser did keep saying it – he panted, “Ray...” as Ray slid slick fingers into him, and “Yes, Ray… _Ray_ …” when he pressed in, and “Oh! Ray…” when he was all the way in and started to move in earnest.

And he didn’t care who might have given Fraser a hickey or who he’d been to bed with or what he’d done with any of those other lovers he didn’t talk about – he was here in Ray’s bed now, gasping Ray’s name and coming undone with beautiful broken sounds, Ray’s cock inside him, and that was the only thing that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Be honest now: was that the tamest, least pornographic PWP you've ever read? It was, wasn't it?
> 
> And this scene may re-appear from Fraser's perspective as part of a longer fic that has got stuck, if I ever finish it. But I might just lie on the floor and give up, so. No promises.


End file.
